


Bedtime

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dracoharry100"></span><a href="http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/"><b>dracoharry100</b></a> Challenge #156 - Disaster Area</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Draco stumbled blindly in the darkness when his feet tangled in clothes left lying on the floor. Cursing, he tripped over Harry’s trainers and, arms flailing, he fell face-first onto the bed and Harry himself.

“Draco? Whatimesit?” he mumbled sleepily.

“Harry, this place is a disaster area,” he complained. “It’s unnecessary to try to kill me just to get me into bed with you.”

Harry yawned, mumbling an apology. Draco sighed, undressing and hanging his things carefully before snuggling into bed.

“I’m here willingly,” Draco whispered teasingly, smiling as Harry wrapped himself around him and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
